


Wish you were here

by NoizyKorat



Series: Licht und Schatten [4]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Depression, Einsamkeit/Reue, Einseitige Beziehung, Heimliche Beziehung, M/M, Mordanschlag, Rettung, Romantikdrama, Traumabewältigung, Umzug, Unerwiederte Liebe, Vergebung, flucht
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoizyKorat/pseuds/NoizyKorat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Für lange Jahre führten Ran und Ken, vor den anderen verborgen, eine on-and-off Affäre. Dass er dabei alle Zeit tiefe Gefühle für seinen Teamkameraden gehegt hatte, hatte Ran niemals zuzugeben gewagt, aus Angst enttäuscht zu werden, aus Angst ihn anderweitig zu verlieren.<br/>Und doch passierte genau dies dennoch, als er gezwungen war, seinen Kameraden glauben zu machen, dass er sie töten würde. Nach diesem grauenvollen Auftrag zerfiel Weiß, und Ran flüchtete vor seinen nagenden Schuldgefühlen nach London, doch auch so fern der Heimat lässt ihn diese heimliche Sehnsucht nicht los, und bringt ihn in höchste Gefahr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish you were here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wish you were here](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187087) by Blackmore's Night. 



> Mir gehört weder Weiß Kreuz, noch das Lied, ich erhebe keinen Anspruch darauf und verdiene keinen Cent hieran. Ich will niemandem auf den Schlips treten.
> 
> Was passiert, wenn die Weiß Kreuz OVAs zusammen mit Winamp laufen? Sowas, ganz genau! Ich finde die OVAs so zum Mitheulen, und was könnte da dramatischer sein, als da noch eine Liebesgeschichte ein zu spinnen? Und wer wäre für so ein Drama besser geeignet als dieses Pairing?  
> Ich wünsche Gänsehaut pur und empfehle reichlich Taschentücher. Viel Spaß!
> 
> Selbst probegelese, und ich bin sicher nicht fehlerfrei, sorry schon mal dafür. Läuft euch ein Fehler über den Weg, oder müsst ihr sonst was loswerden? Ich freue mich über nette Kommentare, danke euch!

~ "Wish you were here...  
Me, oh, my countryman,  
Wish you were here... "~

Es ist kalt in dem kleinen, kargen Raum, verdammt kalt. Ob ichs mir einbilde oder nicht, die  
Temperaturen dort draußen erinnern mich stark an Russland, auch wenn das hier eigentlich  
England ist. Völlig geistesabwesend starre ich aus dem kleinen, beschlagenen und vereisten  
Fenster hinaus. Obwohl es gerade mal Nachmittag ist, hat der Himmel eine düster graue Färbung  
angenommen, als würde jeden Moment die Nacht hereinbrechen, und das Schneetreiben scheint,  
anstatt endlich einmal auf zu hören, immer dichter und dichter zu werden.  
So einen Winter hatte ich Tokyo wirklich noch nie gesehen...  
Mit einem frustrierten Laut schlage ich verärgert meine Faust gegen die Wand.  
Offensichtlich geht mir dieses ewige Warten und nichts tun langsam doch ziemlich an die Nieren,  
wenn ich jetzt schon anfange Tokyo zu vermissen, den Ort an dem mir mein Leben unter den  
Füßen weggebrochen war. Immer und immer wieder. Den Ort an dem ich herausgefunden habe  
was Liebe ist, nur um sie wieder aufs Neue zu verlieren. Der Ort, an dem du noch immer zu Hause  
bist...  
Verärgert ob meiner abschweifenden Gedanken schnappe ich mir meinen Mantel. Ich muss raus  
hier, dringend, bevor ich noch die Wände hoch gehe. Krypton Brand und ihre ständigen  
Warnungen, es sei noch zu gefährlich dort draußen können mir mal schön gestohlen bleiben. Wer  
bin ich denn bitteschön, ein kleines, hilfloses Kind oder ein erfahrener Profikiller? Wie albern,  
wirklich, als ob gerade ich mich nicht verteidigen könnte...  
Energisch schlüpfe ich in Mantel und Stiefel, schon mit je einem Messer im Ärmel und den  
Stiefeln, bevor ich die Wohnung hinter mir abschließe und mit großen, zügigen Schritten dem vom  
Winter heimgesuchten Londoner West End entgegen trete.

~ "I wish you were here...  
Don't you know, the snow is getting colder,  
And I miss you like hell,  
And I'm feeling blue... "~

Feine, wild wirbelnde Flocken schlagen mir ins fast ebenso blasse Gesicht und die winterliche  
Kälte umschließt mich wie ein zweiter Mantel. Die dicke Schneeschicht unter meinen Füßen  
knirscht bei jedem Schritt, dämpft das dumpfe Auftreffen der schweren Sohlen meiner Stiefel.  
Schmerzlich zieht sich mein Herz zusammen. Verdammt, wo ich doch dachte, dass ich hier  
draußen vielleicht meiner Erinnerung besser entkommen würde, hab ich mich wohl schwer  
getäuscht.  
Diese ganze Szenerie erinnert mich so sehr an jenen grausamen Abend, als wir Manx aus den  
Fängen des amerikanischen Militärs befreiten. Oh wie hätte ich Manx und dem ganzen Rest von  
Kritiker den Kopf abreißen können. Das alles währe doch sicher auch anders gegangen, aber wir  
waren eben immer nur Schachfiguren in einem unterhaltsamen Spiel gewesen. Wen kümmerte es  
schon, wenn all diese Dinge Wunden an unseren Seelen rissen, die nie wieder heilen würden. Noch  
heute dreht mir der Gedanke an diese qualvollen Stunden den Magen um.  
Ich spürt noch immer wie mein Herz eiskalt geworden war, sehe noch immer wie Yohjis  
Gesichtszüge entglitten, als uns aufgetragen wurde dich und Omi zu töten. Auch wenn ich gewusst  
hatte, dass es eine Lüge war, Yohji wusste es nicht, ihr beide umso weniger. Am liebsten hätte ich  
getobt, randaliert, der unbändigen Wut und Verzweiflung in meinem Inneren Luft gemacht, diesen  
Hampelmännern ins Gesicht geschrien, wie sehr ich sie verachtete. Wie gerne währe ich dich  
einfach holen gegangen, hätte mich mit dir an irgendeinem gottverlassenen Fleck irgendwo im  
Nirgendwo eingeigelt, wo uns niemand je finden würde, aber es währe nicht möglich gewesen.  
Ich hatte mich Kritiker, wie dem personalisierten Teufel, ganz und gar verkauft, als ich zu Weiß  
gestoßen war, mit Leib und Seele, auf Zeit meines Lebens. Ich hatte Abyssinian zu sein, kalt,  
gefühllos, rigoros und grausam, nichts und niemand anderes.  
Genauso war ich dir gegenüber getreten, hatte dem ungläubigen und todtraurigen Blick in deinen  
enzianblauen Augen stand gehalten, meine Waffe gegen dich gerichtet. Erbittert hatte ich mit dir  
gekämpft, deinen besten Freund vor deinen entsetzten Augen fast getötet, dir Wunden ins Fleisch  
geschlagen, deren Narben auf deiner wunderschönen, bronzenen Haut nie wieder verblassen  
würden. Das alles ohne nur die geringste Regung zu zeigen, doch innerlich bin ich daran nicht  
weniger zerbrochen als du. Jeder Streich meines Katana hatte sich doppelt so tief in mein  
kümmerliches Herz gebrannt, wie er sich in dein mir so geliebtes Fleisch drängte, jeder einzelne  
Blick, all der Schmerz in jenem, zerriss mich psychisch wieder und wieder in Fetzen.  
Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie dankbar ich dir gewesen bin, als du mir dir kümmerlichen Überreste  
deiner Krallen in die Brust gestoßen, mich damit erledigt hattest. Weder hätte ich es geschafft,  
noch mir je verzeihen können, dich noch schwerer zu verletzen, als eh schon. Der Schmerz und das  
Blut der Wunde hätten niemals all die Pein und Tränen aufwiegen können, die dein verzweifelter  
Aufschrei im Angesicht unserer reglosen Körper in mir auslöste, als diese grauenhafte Farce  
endlich vorüber war und ich, mich tot stellend, im blutgetränkten, kalten Schnee lag.  
Wie gerne hätte ich dich in die Arme genommen, dich getröstet, all das Blut und die Tränen weg  
geküsst, dir alles erklärt, all mein Herz ausgeschüttet, wie es meine Pflicht als dein Freund  
gewesen währe. Doch ich lies dich ziehen, folgte meiner Pflicht als Kritikers rächende Hand und  
fügte dir damit die schlimmste Wunde zu, die du je erfahren hattest. Dass du mich dafür hassen  
würdest, hatte ich nicht mal zu bezweifeln gewagt, und ich konnte es dir nicht verübeln, denn ich  
hasse mich ebenso dafür.

~ "I've got feelings for you,  
Do you still feel the same?  
From the first time I laid my eyes on you,  
I felt joy of living,  
I saw heaven in your eyes...  
In your eyes... "~

Unerbittlicher Wind und lang zurück gehaltene Tränen brennen in meinen Augen und die eiskalte  
Luft sticht in meiner Lunge wie die Gedanken in meinem Herzen. Zittrig atmend lehne ich mich in  
einer ruhigen Gasse an den harten, unnachgiebigen Stein einer Häuserwand, als würde ich daran  
Trost und Halt suchen. Die Erinnerungen, die ich all die Jahre lang so mühsam tief in mir  
verschlossen habe, brechen mit einem Mal, mit aller Macht, wieder an die Oberfläche meines  
Bewusstseins und ich kann mich nur hilflos von ihnen treiben lassen.  
Wieder und wieder sehe ich dich auf das Dach springen, auf dem ich gerade mein letztes „freies“  
Opfer erledigt hatte, bin wieder aus Neue überwältigt und gefesselt von diesen großen, tiefblauen  
Augen, dem neugierigen, angriffslustigen Funkeln in ihnen, dass die selbe nagende Leere  
überdeckte, die ich in meinem eigenen Herzen trug und noch immer trage.  
Noch immer liegt mir der Duft deines Duschgels in der Nase, der noch in der Luft gehangen hatte,  
wenn ich nach dir im Bad war, klingt mir deine Stimme in den Ohren, wie du gegen das Ladentor  
trommelnd um Einlass gerufen hattest, an meinem ersten Tag im Koneko. Als währe es eben erst  
passiert spüre ich noch die Wucht deiner ersten „Begrüßung“, die warme Nähe deines weichen  
Körpers als du zitternd, unter Tränen, in meinen Armen zusammen gebrochen bist, in der Nacht als  
du Kaze getötet hattest. Heute noch schmecke ich die Süße deiner Lippen, als du mich zum ersten  
Mal geküsst hattest, mich in der Zeit von Ayas Verschwinden zu trösten, entsinne mich deiner  
kribbelnden Berührungen im nassen Sand, nach dem Zusammensturz des Turmes, als wir uns in  
unserer Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit einander hingegeben hatten. Du warst und bist der  
einzige Mann in meinem Leben, wirst es wahrscheinlich auch ewig bleiben.  
Wirklich nahe sind wir uns dennoch all die Jahre nie gekommen, und doch hast du mir so viel  
gegeben. Dein ewiger Optimismus, dein sonniges Lächeln, deine lieben Worte, all das hat mir so  
sehr geholfen auf den Beinen zu bleiben, mich wieder und wieder aufgebaut, wenn ich am Boden  
war, was ja nun bei weitem nicht selten vor kam. Wie oft hattest du mich genötigt mit dir ein  
Fußballspiel an zu gucken, mit dir Kampf zu trainieren. Endlose Male hattest du mich einfach auf  
dein Motorrad gepackt und bist mit mir ins Blaue gefahren, oder hattest mich einfach nur mit zu  
„deinen Kids“ geschleift. Ich mag nicht selten gemosert haben, wie es eben so meine Art ist und  
war, doch unter der harten, glatten AbyssinianMaske war ich dir unendlich dankbar gewesen,  
hatte mich von deiner unglaublichen Lebensfreude anstecken lassen. Auch wenn ich nie ein  
einziges Wort gesagt hatte, ich hatte dich gebraucht wie die Luft zu atmen. Du warst der Strohalm,  
an den ich mich geklammert hatte um nicht in der Dunkelheit unserer Berufung unter zu gehen,  
denn so weh es mir tut dies zuzugeben, hatte ich doch nicht mehr ehrlich damit gerechnet, dass  
Ayachan tatsächlich irgendwann wieder aufwachen würde. Als sie es dann wider aller Erwartung  
doch getan hatte und Weiß auseinander gebrochen waren, hatte ich nur für die Hoffnung gelebt,  
dich eines Tages wieder zu sehen. Dieser Wunsch war mir zwar erfüllt worden, doch leider hatte  
ich mir eingestehen müssen, dass eben alles nie wieder so werden konnte wie früher. Wir hatten  
uns einfach allesamt zu sehr verändert.  
Seit ich diese Erkenntnis gewonnen habe vegetiere ich eigentlich nur noch vor mich hin, warte Tag  
für Tag sehnsüchtig auf das Ende, das partout nicht kommen will. In einem Anfall geistiger  
Umnachtung hatte ich die hirnrissige Idee gehabt, vielleicht irgendwo anders den schmerzlichen  
Klauen der Erinnerung besser entfliehen zu können. Prompt hatte ich meine Sachen gepackt und  
war flugs entschwunden, fand mich dann plötzlich hier in London in einem staubigen Hotelzimmer  
wieder und dort bin cih eben nun noch immer.  
Besser geworden ist allerdings, wie das Leben eben so spielt, natürlich rein gar nichts.  
Wenigstens habe ich mir selbst die Chance genommen, vielleicht doch durch irgendeinen dummen  
Zufall wieder über dich zu stolpern und dein Leben weiter zu zerstören.  
Dennoch fehlst du mir so sehr. Wenn es nur nicht so verdammt weh tun würde...

~ "I wish you were here...  
Don't you know, the snow is getting colder,  
And I miss you like hell...  
And I'm feeling blue..." ~

Ein scharfer, stechender Schmerz durchbricht meine Gedanken. Ein Straßenjunge, die Hand noch  
um den Griff des Messers, das in meinem Bauch steckt, starrt mich einen Moment noch entsetzt  
und verängstigt an, bevor er dann panisch die Flucht ergreift. Verdammt, ich muss unachtsam  
gewesen sein in meiner Verzweiflung, wie dumm vom mir. Hatten Krypton Brand also doch Recht  
gehabt und jemand hat uns also in der Tat auf der Abschussliste.  
Das Messer steckt tief, die Wunde blutet stark, und ich weiß, ich habe nicht mehr lange, bis mein  
elendes Leben endlich vorbei ist. Ein Gefühl tröstlich warmer, erlösender Zufriedenheit breit sich  
in mir aus, spiegelt sich in einem sanften, melancholischen Lächeln, das sich über meine  
eingefallenen Züge legt. Endlich wurde mein Wunsch erhört.  
Allerdings hatte ich nicht vor, wie ein Tier in einer dreckigen Gasse zu verenden, ich wollte immer  
in Würde sterben, wie der Krieger der ich mein Leben lang gewesen war. So stoße ich mich  
entschlossen von der Wand ab, taumele unerkannt und ignoriert durch die Menschenmassen,  
zurück in die Richtung, aus der ich unlängst gekommen bin, hinterlasse eine vertraute Spur aus  
dicken, tief roten Tropfen im blütenweißen Schnee. Unweit meines Hotels, nur ein paar Straßen  
entfernt spüre ich, wie mir die Kraft ausgeht. Wie zarte Blütenstängel unter zu viel Erde knicken  
meine Beine unter mir weg, laßen mich gegen einen dieser öffentlichen, ekelhaft roten Briefkästen  
sinken. Sehnsüchtig wende ich mein Gesicht zum Himmel hinauf, der das selbe Blau hat wie deine  
Augen. Zarte Flocken fallen auf mein Gesicht, schmelzen und laufen meine bleichen Wangen in  
zierlichen Strömen hinab, als währen sie all die Tränen, die ich mir lange schon verboten habe zu  
weinen.  
Nie habe ich mich so erleichtert, so frei gefühlt. Auch wenn es noch so viel in meinem Leben zu  
bereuen gibt, habe ich das Gefühl, dass jetzt tatsächlich endlich alles gut wird und ich endlich  
getrost los lassen kann, dieser tristen Welt den Rücken zuwenden. Vielleicht werden wir uns sogar  
im nächsten Leben unter besseren Sternen wieder treffen, auf das wir neu beginnen und endlich  
glücklich werden können.  
Mit diesem letzten Gedanken im Kopf und einem seligen Lächeln auf den bleichen, rauen Lippen  
wirde es langsam schwarz um mich...

~ "I miss your laugh, I miss your smile,  
I miss everything about you...  
Every second's like a minute,  
Every minute's like a day  
When you're far away..." ~

Gleißendes Licht weckt mich, um mich herum weiße Wände und weiße Bettwäsche, vertrauter,  
staubiger Geruch. Mit einem Ruck sitze ich, und bereue es schon einen Moment später, denn mein  
Bauch schmerzt wie die Hölle. Ein einziger Blick um mich herum ich weiß, dass ich wieder im  
Hotel bin. Enttäuschung macht sich breit in mir. Offensichtlich bin ich eben doch nicht tot.  
Kraftlos sinke ich zurück in die Kissen, kann mich dabei eines frustrierten Lautes aus tiefster Brust nicht erwehren. Wohl bekannte Verzweiflung schnürt meine Brust ein wie ein Korsett aus Stahl.  
Diese Krytopn Brand Idioten. Warum kann man mich nicht endlich mal in Ruhe sterben lassen,  
wie jeden ausgedienten Soldaten? Meine glorreiche Zeit ist längst vorbei, es ist längst zu spät für  
mich. Mein Körper ist vernarbt, mein Verstand blind, meine Seele tot, meine Leidenschaft  
erloschen, meine Moral am Boden, mein Kampfgeist gebrochen, mein Überlebenstrieb nicht länger existent. Ich habe keine Träume mehr, keine Hoffnung und kein Ziel, außer einem gnädigen Tod.  
Was bitte sollte ich so noch nütze sein, wem etwas wert?  
Es scheint als wollte sich diese Frage selbst beantworten, denn kaum habe ich fertig gedacht ging  
die Türe auf und ich erstarre zur Salzsäule.  
Trotz allem Schmerz muss ich wohl träumen, oder ich halluziniere gerade deswegen.  
Es kann nicht sein, es ist einfach nicht möglich, dass du plötzlich hier stehst, mit dem selben  
warmen Lächeln, das ich von früher noch so gut kenne, mich ehrlich besorgt aus diesen  
wunderschönen blauen Augen ansiehst, als währe ich nicht irgendein lästiger Ex-Kollege sondern  
wirklich ein enger Freund. Sogar mein Name, wie er weicher als ich es je wo anders gehört habe  
fast zärtlich – über deine in meiner Erinnerung so weichen Lippen kommt, klingt wie früher.  
Ich bin nicht fähig mich zu bewegen, kein Ton will mir aus der Kehle, ich kann dich nur ungläubig  
aus weit aufgerissenen Augen ansehen, den Schmerz und die Fassungslosigkeit in meinem Herzen  
spüren und mich für die Tränen verfluchen, die ich so gut verschlossen geglaubt hatte, die nun frei  
und heiß strömen, wie direkt aus meinem blutenden Herzen.  
Ohne nur einen Moment zu zögern bist du umgehend an meiner Seite, hältst mich in den starken  
Armen, die ich so vermisst habe, drückst mich an deine feste Brust, in der das Herz schlägt, das ich  
insgeheim so sehr zu berühren ersucht habe, streichelst mich mit den Händen, nach denen ich mich so verzehrt habe. Haltlos schluchzend klammere ich mich an dich, wispere immer wieder heißer deinen Namen, während all die aufgestauten Emotionen aus mir heraus brechen, und du lässt es  
einfach zu, schweigst, hältst mich nur, stößt mich nicht weg, wie ich es erwartet hätte.  
So lange, so lange habe ich ausgehalten, einsam in meinem Herzen getrauert und dabei eine Maske  
aus Stein nach außen getragen, habe ich dich mehr geliebt als mein eigenes Leben und kein Wort  
über die Lippen gebracht, habe ich dich so sehr vermisst und bin dennoch nur weiter weg gelaufen.  
Jetzt, jetzt plötzlich, kaum dass ich mich endlich ergeben habe, trittst du wieder in mein Leben,  
bist einfach da, als währe es das natürlichste der Welt, gibst mir wonach ich mich immer gesehnt habe.

~ "The snow is getting colder, baby,  
And I wish you were here...  
A battlefield of love and fear,  
And I wish you were here... "~

Als meine Tränen endlich versiegen und ich erschöpft an dir lehne drehst du mein Gesicht zu dir,  
siehst mich aus deinen wunderschönen, traurigen Augen liebevoll an, streichelst zärtlich die  
Spuren meiner Tränen weg. Mein Herz droht mir aus Brust zu springen wie du dich mir immer  
weiter näherst, ich traue schier meinen Ohren nicht, wie du mir zu wisperst, wie sehr es dir Leid tut  
mich alleine gelassen zu haben, wie sehr du mich vermisst hast, mir schwörst mich niemals wieder  
gehen zu lassen und ich klammere mich an dich, wie ein Verdurstender sich an den vollen  
Wassersack, als du mich küsst, so unendlich zärtlich und gefühlvoll, dass es Worten nicht bedurft hätte.  
Ein Teil von mir weigert sich noch immer, dir zu glauben, alles auf diese eine Karte zu setzen, will  
dich weg stoßen, dich fragen, wie du so etwas gerade zu mir sagen kannst, dem Mann, der dich zerstört hat, dich fragen, was du hier tust, warum um alles in der Welt du mich gerettet hast, und  
ob du des Wahnsinns bist, dich auf mich ein zu lassen, dass ich dich nur weiter verletzten würde,  
dass es zu spät sei, doch ich bringe es nicht übers Herz, die Worte wollen mir nicht aus der Kehle.  
Stattdessen erwidere ich deinen Kuss umso inniger, lasse ihn für mich sprechen, dich all meine  
Sehnsucht und Verzweiflung ohne dich, all meine Leidenschaft und Liebe für dich spüren.  
Nun endlich sprechen wir die selbe Sprache, stumm, ohne Worte zu benötigen, als wir auf das Bett  
sinken, noch immer im Kuss schier unzertrennlich verbunden, keine Kleidung, nichts mehr  
dazwischen, das unseren sehnsüchtig tastenden Händen im Wege sein könnte, innig umschlungen.  
Ein weiteres Mal unterwerfen wir uns dem brennenden Verlangen, geben uns einander völlig hin,  
doch dieses Mal bedingungslos, mit allem was wir haben, endgültig, mit Leib und Seele.  
Erst einmal so vereint, wird uns beiden klar, dass wir zusammen gehören, auf ewig. Nichts und  
niemand wird uns mehr trennen, niemals werden wir je wieder auseinander gehen, so viel war  
sicher, könnten wir doch nach diesem Moment niemals wieder ohne einander leben.  
Sollten wir einst untergehen, so werden wirs zusammen tun, Seite an Seite.  
Keiner von uns soll je mehr alleine sein müssen, verzweifelt auf den anderen hoffen und warten  
müssen, bis es irgendwann vielleicht doch einmal zu spät sein würde, endgültig.  
Und draußen, völlig unberührt von der glühenden Wärme in unseren Herzen, fällt noch immer der  
Schnee, weiter und weiter, als würde der Himmel für uns weinen...

~ "I've got feelings for you,  
From the first time I laid my eyes on you...  
your company...  
Wish you were here..." ~


End file.
